Wrong Place, Wrong Time
by kamakaii
Summary: What happens when Soul and Maka get caught up with a group of scientists doing illegal research, and how do the two land themselves in Amestris. How will the pair survive in this unknown place? Will they ever get back? What happens when they meet a temperamental alchemist? And how will one of them live without memories? EdxMaka (Hints of SoulxMaka) Rated T for Edward's language
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! This is my first time posting here on FF, so hopefully this turns out how i imagined it. I originally started to like Ed/Maka when i found a crossover fic about the two of them, sadly that fanfic never actually got completed and the writer abandoned the story halfway through. I ended up going out and looking for more FMA/SE crossovers that included EdMa but I never found any that were long enough, and completed. So, i decided to write one of my own!**

**Hope you all like it!**

**I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER OR FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST**

**(constructive criticism is appreciated)**

* * *

A young teenager, around the age of 15, soundlessly crept around the nearest corner. Her deep green eyes darted in every direction whenever a single sound dared to reach her ears. A sudden noise briefly made itself known to the brunette, whose hair was carefully tied into two pigtails. Jumping, she swiftly turned backward, hoping her search had finally come to an end.

"Tch, Only my imagination." She scowled in a hushed tone

"Hey." another voice called softly. "Don't stress, we've got this. Now, let's find somewhere safe so you can concentrate." The voice was that of a male, yet, it didn't seem to come from another person. The girl was the only one there.

"Alright." She glanced down quickly at the weapon held firmly in her hands. It was a scythe, one with a glossy silver staff, and a black and red striped blade. A symbol similar to an eye, was placed at the top of it. Quickening her pace, she dashed around another corner and stepped into the nearest room, closing the door behind her.

"Soul." she whispered, leaning her back against the door she had previously closed. "Transform back. I'm too tired to perform my soul perception." With that, the weapon instantly changed into another young teenager. He had spiky white hair and piercing red eyes, his skin was tan in color.

"Maka," the boy started. "We have been at this for over an hour now, you're exhausted, let's call it a day. We can catch that Pre-Kishin tomorrow." He held his meister's shoulder and stared her in the eyes, a look concern flooding his own.

"NO! What if it hurts, or even kills somebody!" Maka shouted, she was enraged. This had been the third time he had suggested giving up, and she refused to let a Pre-Kishin run around hurting innocent people.

"Maka-"

"NO!" She interrupted him and began reaching for the doorknob to continue her search, but, she was stopped by a new and unfamiliar voice entering their conversation.

"Excuse me, but i do not believe you two have permission to be here." The voice seemed to come from nearby, obviously in the same room as them. Maka swiftly jerked her head in the direction the heard the voice come from. Due to the darkness of the room, she was unable to locate the voice's owner.

"I thought this place was supposed to be abandoned." Maka whispered to her partner. Soul could easily tell that she wasn't scared, but utterly confused.

"I did too..." Soul trailed off as a man who looked to be in his thirties slowly made his way toward the team, stepping into a lighter area. His face could now be seen by the pair. The man had short black hair, glasses, a white collared shirt and a simple black tie. Based on his appearance, both assumed him to be an intelligent man.

"Who are you?" both of them questioned in unison before Maka continued "and what exactly are you doing here?" The man sighed before responding

"My name is Dr. Carl. I'm a Scientist who is working with a large group of other scientists. We are currently researching Time travel and Alchemy. This just happens to be where we are currently conducting our research, so i am forced to ask you to leave." He said turning and re-positioning his glasses in attempt to come across as a very smart man, but Maka quickly realized that he wasn't as smart as he appeared.

"That's illegal." Maka quickly stated. Her partner soon shot her a confused glance, as if asking her to explain.

"Many people have attempted both of those things before. Sometimes they would work out fine, but in others, there were too many fatalities. In addition, we have no way of knowing if any of the time travel attempts really did work, or if the people claiming to have come from the future were just insane! Shinigama-Sama was forced to make it stop before more people got killed from it!" Soul looked absolutely astounded.

"Damn it." Dr. Carl scoffed, realizing his mistake. Maka immediately noted that the Pre-Kishin would have to wait, this was far more important, she HAD to notify Shinigama-Sama as soon as possible. The girl eagerly moved one of her hands behind her and began feeling around the door, searching for the doorknob.

"What do you think you are doing little girl" Dr. Carl retorted, noticing her attempt to open the door. He quickly made his way over to her while reaching for something in his pocket. Soul quickly caught onto what the scientist was planning to do and reacted without hesitation.

"HEY!" The scythe exclaimed pushing him further from Maka. "What the HELL were you going to do to my meister!" Not a moment after, Soul's arm began to give off a blue gleam before transforming into a blade. "I suggest you get away." His voice much more cross than what was normal of Soul.

"I do not have any idea of what you might be talking about." Carl sneered, stepping in front of Maka to face the white-haired weapon, leaning forward as if he wanted to look Soul straight in the eye. His trick worked perfectly. Before the boy could react, Dr. Carl swiftly wrapped his arm around Maka's neck, holding a knife at the front of it. Maka held back a gasp and her eyes landed on Soul.

"S-Soul?" Was all she could manage to utter, terrified that she was on the verge of loosing her life.

"YOU BASTARD!" Soul screeched. He almost rashly lunged forward to save his partner, but briskly realized it wasn't in his best interest to do so. He rather, transformed his blade back into the arm it normally was. "What do I have to do to get you to let her go?" Soul asked grimly under his breath. Dr. Carl let out an evil chuckle.

"There's nothing _you_ can do, silly little child. I need a favor from _both _of you." His smile only becoming more, evil and demented.

* * *

"Hostages?! Are you serious Dr. Carl! We have already done plenty of things to break the law. Do you really want to add another thing to that list?" Dr. Emma scolded at the sight of the two children he had dragged along with him. The knife still remained in the same spot in front of Maka's throat, neither of them dared to let a single word escape their lips. The female scientist looked much younger than they had anticipated she would be, maybe at the age of 17. Her hair was a dark blue tied up in to a bun with stray hair falling near the front of her face, her bangs were pinned back with two white hair clips Her eyes were a simple black color, but they seemed caring and soft in nature. She wore a white t-shirt with an open suit jacket.

"If it means stopping that crash, and getting my daughter back, then yes, yes I do." Dr. Carl replied with an emotionless tone.

"But Dr-" She started with a worried expression decorating her face, but she was soon interrupted.

"You want him back too, your boyfriend. We both get what we want if this works, and I will do anything to try at least one more time." Dr. Carl cut her of solemnly, glancing down at the two teenagers he had dragged into this.

"Yes I do want him back, along with everyone else who died that day, but everyone else we tested on volunteered. I refuse to capture and kill innocent people for this!" Emma exploded. Neither Soul nor Maka refused to take their eyes off of Dr. Emma, as if pleading for help.

"Well that's too bad, we are out of volunteers so these two are all we have left." he shot back. "Go home, you are only getting in the way." Dr. Carl said brokenly while pointing to the exit.

"Y-Yessir" Emma realized that there was nothing she could do to stop him at this point. She gazed at the floor somberly as she slowly made her way to the door, the thought of how what was about to happen to those two children would affect anyone they knew stained her mind, along with the regret that she was unable to stop it. She cautiously closed the door without a sound.

"Now that she is out of my way," Dr. Carl now spoke in a much clearer tone. "we can get to work." he finished his sentence while gazing down at Maka, causing a threatening noise to come from Soul. After what he had heard Dr. Emma say, he decided he had to find someway to get Maka out of here before that Psycho did anything to her, even if it meant he didn't make it out himself. Dr. Carl led Maka over to a nearby table with Soul following closely behind. The scientist then reached down and grasped a thick wristband with buttons covering the surface of it, hatefully slipping it onto Maka's wrist, and releasing her from his grasp. Maka instantly jumped into her partner's arms. After only a few brief moments hugging him, both turned to glare at their captor.

"What the hell is this thing?" Maka questioned in an irritated tone while inspecting the armband for a way to get it off.

"Oh I wouldn't try to get that off if i were you." Carl quickly informed her.

"Why not, and you never answered my question." Maka stated firmly.

"It's a device that I am currently working on developing for sending people through time. That one was specially made though, if it is removed the wrong way, it will shock the person to death." Dr. Carl replied arrogantly, smirking at a now enraged Soul. The weapon was unable to control his actions, launching himself at the scientist, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt.

"IT WILL _WHAT_?!" Soul roared, preparing to transform his arm into a blade.

"Whoa there, feisty are we? I wouldn't be so rash if i were you." Dr. Carl stated grabbing Soul's wrist and forcing the weapon to loosen his grip, slipping another one of the wrist bands onto Soul's wrist in the process and pushing the enraged boy backward.

"THE HELL?" Soul seethed. Carl simply chuckled while pulling a remote-like device out of his pocket.

"Soul!" Maka called out while grabbing his shoulder in attempt to calm him.

"I could kill you both instantly if that's what you prefer?" This got a growl out of Soul while Maka merely clenched her fists.

* * *

"Alright, do you understand the plan?" Dr. Carl questioned the two.

"Yessir." Maka responded.

"Then repeat it back to me." Carl demanded, unsure if the two had forgotten already or not. Soul sighed before responding for Maka.

"We go in there and negotiate with this 'Truth' guy your associates told you about, and convince him to give you your daughter back. Pretty simple instructions, not sure why we have to repeat them back to you but whatever." Soul began to get irritated.

"Come back empty-handed and I'll shoot both of you. Got it?"

"You may shoot me. NOT her." Soul said firmly, not breaking eye contact.

"Soul, you don't need to worry about that, we can do this, and then we can go home." Maka stated reassuringly.

There was a brief flash of light and within seconds the two were no longer in the old lab, but rather in a never-ending emptiness. Upon examining the large expanse they were placed in, the pair noticed a child-like figure that was surrounded by a dark cloudy substance, behind it, was a pair of doors with an intricate design. An ominous grin stretched across the face of the figure.

"Welcome." It smirked. "No need to explain why you are here, I already know." It continued. Soul stared at it, an uneasy expression written all over his face.

"Now, you don't seem to have any understanding of equivalence, so, i am forced to decide on what is an equal trade for you."

* * *

**A/N: Alright guys, I hope you enjoyed chapter 1! Some familiar FMA characters (other than truth) will come in during chapter 2. Please tell me what you think about this so far, any concerns or ideas. **

**See you all next time! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! Thank you guys so much for the feedback on the first chapter. I was wondering if you guys would be interested in me doing a chapter later on about what happens to the scientists back in Death City, or how the people back at the DWMA/Shibusen react to Soul and Maka's disappearance. I didn't plan on making one but if you guys are interested in me writing a chapter for it I'd be glad to.**

**I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER OR FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST. **

* * *

"Ugh." Soul grunted, while rubbing his head as he lifted the upper-half of his body off the grass-covered ground he awoke on. After a brief scan of his surroundings he discovered his meister lying on the ground beside him, she was still unconscious. They were both in a large grassy field, a small house could be spotted in the distance. The scythe-boy let out a sigh and glanced back down at the girl.

"Maka?" Soul muttered, shaking her shoulder lightly.

No response.

"_I wonder what that guy took from us as payment..._" Soul thought

Soul sighed once more and laid his head back on the ground. He then began thinking about the events that had just occurred.

_"you both should be happy that this is only a small child you are looking to bring back, this lowers the price, but only slightly." The figure who had referred to himself as Truth grinned. _

_"Just a little girl?" Maka asked. "I thought they were trying to bring back Dr. Emma's boyfriend too..."_

_"Nobody said anything about that." Truth replied. "All I was informed of, is that you two were sent to retrieve Dr. Carl's precious daughter. If you truly want to be generous little children and attempt to restore both, the price would be unbearably high."_

_"He is using her... Isn't he?" Soul questioned. "Is he only saying that he will help her get her boyfriend back for her help, while he really only plans to use his research on his daughter?!"_

_"I'm afraid so, but, that isn't what's important now. Of course, we can not recreate his daughter, only make a replica, but, we do not have any other choice, now do we?" Truth said grimly. "Now," He continued "Normally it's a person for a person but you two seem to have some strange exception." He noted. _

_"Strange exception?" Maka pondered_

_"You'll see..." Truth stated_

_Without warning, the doors behind the figure opened, releasing numerous shadowy hands. Immediately, they all reached out for Soul and Maka, dragging them inside. _

_Both could feel a burst of knowledge as a never-ending slide of images passed by them.-_

"AHHH" Soul's thoughts were interrupted by a sudden screech coming from beside him. He swiftly jerked his head toward the noise to find his meister had awoken.

"Whoa Maka! You okay?" Soul jumped.

"Who, Me?" Maka asked pointing to herself.

"Uh, yeah." Soul replied, "I don't see anyone else here i could be talking to." He moved his hand outward to gesture to the surrounding area.

"Okay okay sorry!" The girl had clear sarcasm in her tone. "I'm fine, it was just a bad dream." She replied while getting to her feet. "What is this place, anyway?"

"Not sure." Soul said placing his hand on her shoulder. "Maybe we should go over there." He pointed to the house in the distance.

Maka looked up at her weapon and stared at him for a moment before asking "Why are you touching me?" Soul swiftly took his hand off of her shoulder.

"O-oh I'm sorry. You've never had an issue with that before Maka." Soul stammered. Maka was acting strange, he could tell, but he wasn't sure why.

"What? Why do you think it's so strange for me not to be comfortable with a complete stranger touching me like that? And why do you keep calling me Maka?" She snapped.

That's when it clicked in his mind.

"_No way! It can't be. That isn't equivalent. There has to be more!_" Soul thought before turning back to his meister. "Do you remember anything about your past?" He questioned.

"Um," The girl put her finger on her chin and looked up. "Now that i think about it... No. All i remember is being in some weird void where i was suddenly learning all of this information all at once..." Maka said looking down. She felt that she should have some sort of memory of something, anything from before that time, but there was nothing.

"Dammit!" Soul growled. "that BASTARD!" He gripped Maka's wrist and began racing toward the house. "We need to figure out where we are, and just what else he took from us!"

"Wh-Wha!? Where are you taking me? Let go!" Maka protested. Without stopping, the enraged boy attempted to explain.

"We're partners. I'm your weapon. You're my meister. We somehow got kidnapped by some scientist guy who sent us to do his dirty work for him. And this Truth guy or whatever he called himself took your memories, along with god knows what else." Soul shouted.

"Oh wow you are REALLY good at explaining things, now where are you taking me?!" Maka began to get irritated, the boy wasn't making any sense at all!

"Can it wait?" Soul called back.

His speed lessened as they neared the house. It was a yellow two-story home with green shutters. Next to the stairs was a sign reading 'Auto Mail' The two cautiously climbed the stairs and stepped onto the porch. Just as Soul was about to knock on the door he was interrupted by the sound of a distressed teenage girl.

"YOU WHAT!?" She screeched. "I SWEAR TO GOD EDWARD I AM GOING TO SHOOT YOU WHEN YOU GET HERE." A look of shock appeared on the white-haired boy's face. "I DON'T CARE IF IT WAS AN ACCIDENT. DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD I WORK TO MAKE THOSE FOR YOU AND YOU TREAT THEM LIKE GARBAGE!"

"Okay on second thought let's ask someone else where we are." Soul shouted quickly making his way back to the stairs. Just as he was about to place his foot on the first step, he was stopped by Maka grabbing his wrist.

"No, let's go in! This sounds really interesting and i want to know what's going on!" Maka giggled

"Maka lets just go-" Soul tried to stop her, but he was too late, she was already knocking on the door.

"GRANNY! CAN YOU GET THAT? I'M KINDA BUSY RIGHT NOW!" The girl shouted from inside the building.

The two could faintly hear the voice of an elderly woman grumble back a reply. "Give the poor boy a break, you abuse him enough with your wrench he doesn't need the added bonus of verbal abuse to go along with it." The door swung open revealing the person who had just spoken. She was a short old woman with round glasses and gray hair, tied into a ponytail that defied gravity. She wore a green long-sleeved dress that stopped at her ankles, along with a white apron and brown sandals. "Yes?" She asked while taking the pipe she was smoking away from her mouth.

"Not exactly what i expected." Soul chuckled under his breath. Maka immediately shot him a glare and mumbled something about how rude he was to say what he had.

"Hello there~!" Maka chimed. "According to him, I'm Maka, and this is...?" She trailed off while pointing at a disgruntled Soul.

"Soul." He muttered.

"Yeah, right, Soul. This is Soul." Maka continued in a cheery tone. "He was wondering if you could spare some time to answer a couple questions."

"Alright, come in, feel free to make yourself at home." Pinako stepped to the side allowing the two to enter her home. They could still faintly hear the teenage girl from earlier screaming about something in the background. "WINRY, GET OFF THE PHONE, THAT'S ENOUGH TORTURE FOR TODAY!" The old woman shouted.

A girl, who seemed grumpy as could be, entered the room not a minute later. She was much taller than the woman who had greeted them at the door. Her hair was long and blonde, tied back into a long flowing ponytail, held down by a green bandana. She was wearing a short strapless black top and baggy tan jeans. Her hands were covered by two brown gloves. The girl gripped a wrench by her side, slightly shaking it out of anger. Upon seeing the visitors that had taken a seat on the couch, her anger immediately subsided, or at least that's what she tried to make them believe.

"This is my granddaughter, Winry, she can tell you whatever you need to know." Pinako announced before turning back to her granddaughter and whispering "Be nice, I'll be making supper." And with that, she exited the room. Winry turned to the pair and smiled calmly.

"Hey guys, as you already know I'm Winry. It's a pleasure to meet you." She held out her arm to the pair, offering to shake their hand. "So what is it you wanted to ask?" She questioned curiously.

"Well, this might sound odd, but, for starters, where are we exactly?" Soul asked rubbing the back of his head, he was embarrassed to have to ask such a stupid question.

"Huh?" Winry was taken aback. "Uh, this is Resembool, which is in Amestris."

"Amestris?" Soul questioned.

"You don't know what Amestris is?"

"Nope"

"Uh..." Winry was getting more and more confused by the second. How could he not know what Amestris was.

"Here," Soul decided to take a new approach. "do you know what Death City is?" He asked.

"Death City? Sounds creepy." Winry noted.

"Nevada?"

"Nope."

"Hm," Soul started. "How abou- MAKA STOP!" Soul screeched at the sight of his meister messing with the wrist-band that was given to her by Dr. Carl. The fact she had no memories, must mean she forgot just how dangerous that thing was. He was about to grab her wrists to pull them away from each-other in hopes of saving her, but, he was stopped in his tracks when the wrist band fell harmlessly into her lap.

"Are... you okay?" Winry questioned as if he had some sort of mental disorder. Soul was in shock, how the HELL did she do that? Wasn't it supposed to kill her if she tried to get it off? He quickly decided to let it go for now, he would ask Maka about it later. The boy quickly recomposed himself.

Without any other choice, Soul decided he had to ask a question he hoped wouldn't be necessary. "Do you by any chance know about a person, or I might want to call it a thing, named 'Truth'?"

Winry froze and accidentally dropped her wrench.

"I don't think i am the right person to talk to about this." She stated standing up, her bangs covering her eyes. Soul felt somewhat disappointed, but, he couldn't help but think that she knew something about Truth.

"Considering the fact you two don't know where you are, I am guessing you don't have a place to stay tonight. If you'd like, you can stay here." Winry said, suddenly back into a cheery mood.

"Really? You wouldn't mind that? Thank you so much you are to kind." Maka cheered gratefully.

"No problem!" Winry smiled. "I have someone I want you two to meet tomorrow, okay?" Winry informed them.

"Alright." Soul wondered who she wanted them to meet, and how come? And why was she so quick to ask them to stay the night?

"Now follow me and I'll show you your rooms." She said waving them toward her. The blonde led them to the stairs leading to the upper floor, down a hallway to the left of the staircase. Every now and then, she checked to see if the pair was still following her. Not much later they reached two doors.

Winry pointed to them proudly and announced "This is where you two can stay for tonight, but, we will have company tomorrow and they will need a room. So if you decide to stay a second night, I'll have to ask you either share a room, or someone takes the couch. Hopefully that isn't a bother. If it is, Maka can always stay in my room, I don't mind." Winry explained.

"Cool, thanks." Soul replied.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is sorta boring, hopefully things will start to pick up in the next chapter. Originally, i was going to have this scene be longer so that it covered 2 chapters worth, but since it isn't very interesting, I did my best to shorten it down to one. **

**ALSO, Maka's missing memories, like Soul said, is not the entire payment Truth took. The other missing things will be discovered as the story continues.**

**Constructive**** criticism is appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! So sorry for the lateness on this chapter, I was out of town and unable to write all week. Again, thanks for the feedback on the next chapter and I hope you guys like this one!**

**Again, I do not own Soul Eater or Fullmetal Alchemist!**

* * *

_"__She isn't... The same... What is it about this that changed her so much? Hah, it's hardly been a whole day and I already miss the old Maka... Oh! I know, I could just, find a way, any way, maybe somehow I can restore her memories. Then maybe... she would be exactly like she used to be..."_

"Soul... Soul... SOUL!" Without warning, a large, hard cover book was implanted into the sleeping weapon's head, waking him from his deep slumber.

"UAHHH!" The boy roared, immediately jerking his head out of the pillows his head had previously been resting in. "Wow of course, even with your memories gone you still remember the Maka-Chop, just perfect." Soul hissed clutching his throbbing skull.

"Get up. You already missed breakfast. Winry's friends will be here soon and it would be a bit embarassing for you to be half asleep when they get here." Maka grumbled placing her book on the bedside table.

"Alright, alright, I'm up." Soul grumbled rubbing his eyes. "I can't believe you didn't wake me up for breakfast, so not cool."

"It's your fault." The girl called back while exiting the room.

Soul slowly pushed himself from the comfort of his bed and placed his feet onto the soft carpeted floor. The white-haired boy reached his arms into the air and moaned as he stretched his sore muscles. Yawning, he dragged himself across the room and opened the door. He cautiously placed his foot on the outside of the room, and tiredly made his way down the stairs. Pinako was silently resting in a chair at the table, reading the newspaper.

"Where did the other two go?" Soul asked.

Without looking away from her paper, the elderly woman simply pointed to a door at the top of the stairs. Soul groaned in response, he lacked the motivation to climb the stairs after he had just gone down them not 30 seconds prior. He once again dragged himself up the stairs and made his way to the room Pinako had pointed out to him.

"Hey you guys in there?" He called while knocking softly on the door.

"Yeah come in!" Soul heard them both call in unison.

What he saw from the doorway left him in shock. Wires were strewn all across the room, pieces of scrap metal were scattered around the two girls. Winry held a screwdriver tightly in her fist, and some contraption Soul assumed she was creating in her other hand, while Maka was staring at it intently.

"What the hell happened here?" Soul asked stunned.

"Oh, sorry about the mess." Winry said rubbing her head.

"Look who finally got up. I was scared you would go right back to sleep after I got you up." Maka snickered from the other side of the room.

Ignoring her, Soul cautiously made his way into the room, avoiding stepping on the strewn items. "What's that you're making?" Soul pointed at Winry's work in progress.

"It's automail. You haven't heard of it?" Winry asked while setting down her screwdriver.

"uh."

"Automail is fake limbs made so that they can connect to people's nerves, allowing the person to operate them just like you would a normal arm or leg. The one I'm making now is an arm." She explained.

"I see..." Soul trailed off, something like that would seem unusual where he was from.

"It's really awesome that you can make stuff like this at your age!" Maka smiled.

"Thanks, I've been learning since I was a little girl." Winry replied.

"WINRY! GET DOWNSTAIRS! EDWARD IS HERE!" Pinako called from the first floor, ending the group's conversation.

"COMING!" Winry shouted back. She hastily dropped her screwdriver and grabbed the nearest wrench. Without another word, she dashed out of the room.

"Uh, I guess we should go too?" Soul suggested while pointing his thumb toward the door. Maka nodded.

When the two made their way to the bottom of the stairs they couldn't do more than stand motionless in shock. Before them was a large boy clothed in armor holding a short blonde-haired boy with one leg. His hair was tied back in a loose braid, and the expression he wore was somewhere between angered and terrified.

"AL LET ME DOWN LET ME DOWN LET ME DOWN!" The blonde demanded urgently as Winry made her way toward the two, raising the wrench as she walked.

"Brother-" The boy in armor started, but was cut off when the boy he was holding clapped his hands together and slammed them down onto Al's arm. A blue light surrounded them for a brief moment. Without warning, both the armored boy's arm, and the young blonde, fell to the floor, and without hesitation, he once again clapped his hands together, and placed them onto the floor, sparking the blue light's return. Not a moment later, the floor rose up, causing a small dome to form around him.

"YEAH! I'd like to see you try to hit me with that wrench now!" He sneered from underneath the newly-created dome.

"Idiot!" Winry screeched. "You'll suffocate under there!"

"Y-yeah I kinda noticed." He coughed.

"EDWARD ELRIC. PUT THE FLOOR BACK RIGHT NOW." Pinako scolded from the other side of the room.

"Y-yes mam!" Edward gulped. And with one last clap of the hands, the floor was back to how it was before, leaving the vulnerable little blonde sprawled on the floor without a shield to protect him. Taking advantage of this, Winry shot across the room and beat him with a wrench until he was almost unconscious.

"Winry! Don't knock him out! If he's unconscious who will put my arm back?!" Al called.

"WINRY CUT IT OUT!" Edward screeched.

"SERVES YOU RIGHT FOR BREAKING MY AUTO-MAIL!" Winry huffed, backing away from the helpless creature.

"Uhh..." Maka squeaked.

Soul slowly stepped forward, his legs slightly trembling as he made his way toward the now injured boy. "That light... The light you made, what was that? It's just like the one we saw before we were sent here. How did you do that!?" Soul looked down at him hopefully, maybe this boy could be the key to getting Maka and himself home, or even better, getting back Maka's memories.

"...Hah?" Edward gave him a confused glance. "Do you mean my alchemy?" Edward asked while once more touching his hands together and placing them carefully onto the floor beneath him. This time, the light left behind a little figure in the shape of a dog to come out of the ground.

"Yeah... That. What is it? How do you do it?" Soul asked while getting down on his knees next to him.

"It's alchemy. Basically, understanding something's basic elements, breaking it down into those, and reconstructing it using what you have." Edward explained.

"Can you teach me?"

"Yeah if you want, I mean, I don't think Al and I have anything urgent we need to do right now. Al, you don't mind helping me, right?" Edward asked turning back to look at his younger brother.

"I don't mind, but I could be of more use if you fixed my arm." Alphonse said nervously.

"Thank you so mu-" Soul was interrupted by his meister running up next to him.

"Could you teach me too?" She beamed.

"Ahah, sure I guess." Edward said scratching his head. "But first, Al get over here so i can put your arm back on."

The boy in armor scurried over to where his arm had fallen and scooped it up, bringing it to his older brother. "ahah, thank you brother."

"Not exactly sure why you are thanking me, I _was_ the one to break it off in the first place." Edward pointed out while fixing the arm using the alchemy he had previously mentioned. _  
_

"By the way, where did Winry and Granny go?" Al asked.

"Winry is probably making Auto-Mail, and Granny, I have no idea where she went." Edward began to look around the room to see if any of them were still present. "Anyway," Edward turned his attention back to the two guests that sat silently in front of him. "I'm Edward Elric, I'm a state alchemist, and this is my younger brother Alphonse."

"Nice to meet you!" Al greeted.

"Younger brother?" Maka said as if he had made some sort of mistake.

"Ugh, Yes, **Younger **Brother." Edward said gritting his teeth and clenching his fists tightly to hold back his sudden burst of anger.

"Uh," Soul quickly changed the subject back to what it was before. "I'm Soul, and this is Maka." Soul said pointing his thumb at the girl beside him, while Maka smiled cheerfully.

"Edward I got the temporary replacement leg." Winry had somehow snuck back into the room without anyone noticing. She was holding up a simple, white, fake leg. Winry, who was much calmer than earlier, walked over to where Edward was sitting. She set the leg right where the boy's leg should be and held it in place. Reaching into her pocket she pulled out two things; a piece of cloth, and a wrench. "Bite on this so you don't hurt your teeth." She said while handing him the cloth.

"God I hate connecting the nerves." He grumbled before taking the cloth and doing as he was instructed.

"Alright," She started, putting the wrench around the bolt to connect it to the nub that used to be a leg. "3... 2... 1." And with that, she turned the screw.

"MHFFF" Edward grunted in pain without allowing the cloth to drop from his mouth.

"Alright, it's on. Go ahead and stand up to make sure the old thing still works." Winry said.

Edward slowly made his way to his feet, proceeding to stretch as soon as he was standing. "Man it sure is nice to be on my feet again instead of Al carrying me around all day. The stupid colonel thought it was funny to crack jokes about it too! That annoying bastard." Edward muttered.

"Oh and Edward," Winry began to glare again. "Next time, be specific about which piece of Auto-Mail you broke, because I was up ALL NIGHT last night working on making you a new Auto-Mail _arm. _And now I have to start all over." Winry growled, causing Edward to take a few steps backward.

"Anyway," Winry said cheerfully turning back to Soul and Maka as if her anger toward Edward was non-existent. "This is who I wanted you two to meet." She said pointing to the Elric brothers. "I'm sure they can answer any of your questions from yesterday much better than I can."

"What questions?" Both Edward and Alphonse asked at the same time.

"Don't worry you two, I am positive you will have the answers these guys are looking for." Winry stated.

The brothers simply gave her a confused and curious glance.

"I'll be working on making your new leg." The blonde girl called while making her way up the stairs.

"So, what is it you two wanted to ask us?" Alphonse asked.

"Okay, so, when we talked to Winry yesterday she said we are in a place called 'Amestris', I have no idea what that is. And when I told her where Maka and I are from, she had no idea what it was. Before the two of us somehow ended up here, we were in some sort of laboratory, where some weird scientist took us hostage, and forced us to negotiate with some Truth guy to get his daughter back-" Soul was interrupted when Edward began to speak over him

"Truth... So thats why Winry wanted you to talk to us." Edward stated darkly. "Al and I can definitely help you."

* * *

**A/N: Alright! That's it for chapter 3! I apologize for Maka's extreme lack of dialogue in this chapter, due to the fact she isn't completely sure exactly all that's going on, she doesn't have much input right now, but trust me she will become more important later! Also, sorry if the content in this chapter seems slightly rushed, I hadn't planned on having Ed and Al make an appearance until Chapter 5, but I got a little ahead of myself so sorry if the pace is getting too fast. (please tell me if it is)**

**As always, constructive criticism is greatly appreciated! Hopefully I'll update sooner this time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for another late update! School has been in my way and I haven't been able to work on this in awhile**

** I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or Soul Eater.**

* * *

Al glanced solemnly at the floor beneath him, he knew what conversation was about to take place.

"Brother," He muttered glancing over at Edward. "Do you mind handling this on your own, I don't want to be here for it." He politely asked.

"Yeah Al, I've got this, you don't have to be here for it." Edward replied before directing his attention back to Soul and Maka. "This may take awhile, we should probably sit down." He walked over to the sofa and took a seat on it.

"So, what do you know about Truth?" Soul inquired.

"More than I'd like to, that's for sure." The blonde muttered. "Al and I had our encounter with him a few years ago, when we..." He stopped and made direct eye-contact with Soul. "When we tried to bring our mother back from the dead."

Neither Soul nor Maka spoke a word, only stared at the boy as if asking him to continue.

"We were foolish, so we paid the price, and it sure was a heavy one." He glanced back downward.

"Is that why the armor was empty?" Maka chimed in.

"What! How do you know about that?" Edward's head shot back up in shock, while Soul stared at Maka.

"When you snapped off his arm, I could clearly see there was no hand there, yet when it was still on it still managed to move. If the arm could move while it was hollow why wouldn't the rest be able to?" Maka explained.

"Now why wasn't I able to notice that." The white haired boy grumbled.

"Oh, well, you're right. His armor is empty, and our mistake is exactly why. When we attempted to bring our mother back, we tried to use alchemy to do so, and alchemy's number one rule is equivalent exchange. In order to obtain something of equal value must be given. I'm sure you can imagine how high the price for a human soul would be. I lost a leg, while Alphonse lost his entire body. I sacrificed my arm in order to attach his soul to the armor he lives in now. Pretty pathetic, Isn't it." Ed continued.

"How does this connect to Truth?" Soul questioned.

"Truth is the one who took those things from us, an arm, a leg, and a body. There isn't much to him than that. Al and I have devoted our lives to trying to get things to the way they used to be. But, how exactly did you guys end up having a run-in with Truth?" Edward asked.

"It was all in the matter of us being in the wrong place at the wrong time. We were taken hostage by some mentally ill scientist whose daughter apparently died in a crash. He sent us to 'make negotiations' with Truth in return for his daughter. He made all of the trade decisions for us, because of this, she no longer possess her memories." Soul pointed to Maka whom was sitting beside himself.

"Memories?" Edward seemed stunned. "Only memories? that makes no sense! There's no way on earth that's a fair trade. There has to be something more!" Edward complained.

"Exactly what I thought." Soul agreed. "But what?"

"I'm not sure. I wonder if this means you two can use alchemy without a transmutation circle." He pondered. "You may or may not, considering the fact you didn't actually do a human transmutation."

"What is that?" Maka asked.

"Remember earlier when I told you guys about alchemy? Because of when we tried to bring our mother back, I can perform alchemy without a transmutation circle. Most alchemists have to draw an array to perform their alchemy." The blonde explained.

"I see..."

"Do you know if it's possible to retrieve her memories?" Soul questioned.

"Most likely, I'm not quite sure what the price for something like memories would be, it isn't exactly something people try to retrieve regularly." Edward explained. "Now, I know this might not be the best idea and I know it's coming out of nowhere, but, I think you two might just want to follow Al and i around for awhile. I mean, you two aren't exactly sure where you are, and if you have your heart set on it, maybe when Al and I find a way to get our bodies back, It'll provide a way for you to retrieve her memories too. Not to mention, you two could end up being a great help, especially if you know a thing or two about combat."

"Heh. Trust me, we can certainly be of use when it comes to fighting." Soul smirked pridefully.

"Am I really that great at fighting?" Maka lit up.

"Of course!" Soul said giving her shoulder a soft punch. "You're one of the best meisters in the school!"

Maka smiled happy at what she had heard about herself.

"Well, do you guys want to?" Edward asked, pulling them back into the conversation.

"I see no problems with it." Soul assured. Maka nodded in agreement.

"I guess things are settled then." Soul announced while standing up and stretching his arms. "I'm gonna go nap." He hardly took five steps before being stopped by his meister gripping the back of his shirt collar.

"And where do you thing you're going?" She hissed, pulling him backward.

"I just said I was going to take a nap." He sighed in annoyance.

"Soul I JUST got you up. You are NOT going back to sleep. You will miss lunch too if you do." She threatened.

Soul covered his face and let out a chuckle, causing Maka to shoot him a confused glance.

"What's funny?" She inquired.

"It's just," He began while turning around to face her, a huge smile decorating his face. "you are acting just like yourself, I missed it."

"Huh?" The brunette became more confused. "What do you mean? Of course I'm acting like myself, I am me, you know." She complained.

Soul's expression became serious again. "No Maka, ever since you lost your memories you haven't acted the same. I guess memories have a lot to do with forming someone's personality. And without them you just aren't... Maka."

"I'm sorry..." Maka muttered looking down. She wondered how she had acted before. '_Maybe if I find out how I used to act then I could recreate it so he isn't sad._' Maka thought.

"You know, just because she doesn't have her old memories, doesn't mean you can't make new ones." Edward jumped back into the conversation and interrupted Maka's thoughts, the two had completely forgotten his presence. "I mean, don't you think after awhile her personality would re-develop. If she spent a lot of time with you before she lost her memories, your influence could be a great help in recreating her personality from before."

"But what if she doesn't end up the same, and completely different." Soul snapped.

"Is that not why we are teaming up, to fix what went wrong." The blonde pointed out.

Soul calmed down. "Yeah. We will get your memories back Maka, I promise." He smirked. "Now, if you excuse me, I have a nap to take." This time Maka didn't stop him.

The weapon made his way up the stairs and slipped back into bed. "_Man I wonder why I'm so tired, Jet Lag maybe?_" He chuckled at his own thoughts. "_I wonder... How does Edward plan on getting Maka's memories back. He must have some sort of idea. I guess I trust he can find a way though..._" Soul's thoughts trailed off as he began to drift into sleep but one last thought jerked him back into reality.

"THE BRACELET." He shouted, jerking out of bed. "I FORGOT ABOUT THE BRACELET!" Soul growled, dashing out of the room. Racingg down the stairs he called out, "MAKA! MAKAAA!" he turned a corner and saw Maka, Edward, and Alphonse all having a friendly conversation in the livingroom.

"Welcome back, how was your five-minute nap?" Maka asked nonchalantly.

"Not important." Soul disregarded her question and jumped straight to the point. "That wrist band that you had on yesterday, the one you took off when we were talking to Winry yesterday, the one like this." Soul pushed down his sleeve and held up his wrist so his matching bracelet was visible. "Where is it?"

"On the bedside table." She muttered turning back to Ed and Al.

"Come with me." He demanded grabbing her wrist.

"No way! I'm talking with Ed and Al right now, that can wait." She growled jerking her hand out of his grasp.

"No Maka. This is important." He once again urged her to come along.

"Its okay Maka, we can talk in a little bit, go see what Soul wants to show you." Alphonse smiled understandingly. "I know how it feels to get pushed around like that, with this one around all the time that his." Al pointed to his brother with a chuckle.

"HEY!" Edward snapped.

"Now will you come with me?" Soul pleaded.

"Fine, whatever, I'll be back in a few minutes guys!" Maka called back at the Elric brothers. Soul led her up the stairs and into the room Maka had slept in the night before, snatching the wristband off of the table.

"How did you get this off yesterday?" Soul questioned, inspecting the bracelet.

"I just undid the clasp." Maka informed, pointing to a small clip binding the ends of the wristband together.

"Did you feel it try to shock you in any way when you took it off?" Soul asked.

"No."

"Well there has to be something..." Soul continued to inspect it.

"What is it though? Why is this so important?" Maka inquired.

Soul sighed and placed the item down on the bed next to him. "Do you remember how I said we got here?"

Maka nodded.

"Alright, well, when we were caught, the scientist there, Dr. Carl or whatever his name was, held a knife to your neck. He used you to get me to obey him, as long as I behaved he wouldn't harm you."

Maka touched her neck at the thought of it being cut open.

"When you weren't paying attention he slipped this onto your wrist." The boy waved the wristband in front of his meister's face. "He put one on me too. Apparently these things were used for time travel, and if we tried to take them off it would shock us to death."

"Oh, I guess it was pretty stupid of me to try and take off that bracelet then." Maka pointed out.

"Slightly yeah, but since you know how to do it, care to take mine off for me? It's been kinda nerve wracking to have on." He held out his wrist toward the scyte technician.

She grasped his wrist and poked at the clasp until it came undone.

"AH! HEY!" Soul complained. "YOU SAID IT DIDN'T SPARK YOU!"

"It didn't spark me..." Maka looked guilty. "Guessing it shocked you?"

"Yeah why else do you think I said that." Sarcasm tainted Soul's tone.

"You said these things could be used for time travel, right?" Maka placed the second wrist band onto the table. "Then how come he never used it for that?"

Maka's words suddenly reminded Soul of his thoughts from earlier. '_Man I wonder why I'm so tired, Jet Lag maybe?_' The words echoed in his mind. Thats when it all clicked.

"MAKA! THATS IT!" He roared triumphantly, snatching one of the bracelets back from the table. Soul glanced momentarily at the screen placed in the center of it before turning it to face Maka so she could read it too.

The screen read: "Time: 1920's"

"Maka, I think we traveled through time."

* * *

**A/N: So sorry these chapters keep getting shorter and shorter! **

**The reason I added in this time travel concept is that in every single crossover fiction I've read for these animes everyone has somehow forgotten that FMA took place back in the 1920's while Soul Eater is supposed to be more current, this bothered me to no end so I _had _to include that detail somehow.**

**Hopefully you all enjoyed this chapter! Constructive criticism is appreciated as always!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks again for the feedback! Reading what you all have to say really inspires me to get working on the next chapter. I'm so glad to hear I'm not the only one who wishes people recognized the time difference in the two animes! Anyway, hope you all enjoy the chapter!**

**I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or Soul Eater**

* * *

"...I don't get it." Maka grumbled at her partner.

"What is there not to get? Why else would it say the year is in the 1920's?" Soul complained. She had to be kidding, right?

"Who says we aren't from this timeframe?" She asked.

Soul smacked himself in the forehead. "I know you lost your memories, but, can you seriously not remember what _year_ it was?!" Soul exasperated.

"Ehhh, no. Sorry." The girl pouted.

"The 1920's is over 90 years earlier than the time it should be." Soul stated. "I'm guessing these things activated when we came here, and somehow got ruined in the process, being the reason it didn't kill us. This thing is as good as fried." He tossed it back onto the table and laid back, crossing his arms behind his head.

* * *

**(Back in the Soul Eater Universe) **

"Maka Albarn... heh, cute." A dark haired girl smirked at the paper claiming that the young meister had gone missing. "Good thing she hasn't been gone very long." The girl muttered while ripping the poster down and stuffing it into her pocket. "Good luck finding her." Swiftly, she turned away from the board and hastily made her way to the exit.

"Excuse me! Miss!" A voice called from behind her, stopping her in her tracks.

"...Shit." She whispered before turning to see who had stopped her, plastering a smile on her face. "Yes?"

Before her stood a young man with jet black hair, three white stripes decorating the right side of his head. He wore a black suit with white stripes down the front and on the shoulders, also, a large broach in the shape of a scull. His golden colored eyes pierced into her like a drill.

"Are you allowed to be here?" He asked. "Only Shibusen students are allowed here, and I've never seen you before. If you'd like, just tell me your name and I'll check the list of students to make sure."

"Oh, ah, yes. I'm a student here." She gave him a half-smile.

"And your name?" He persisted.

"Oh It's um... Lily." She blurted.

"Alright, I'll check real quick, stay here."

"Yesir."

As soon as the boy was out of sight, the girl sprinted to the exit, no longer minding the attention it attracted upon herself. Her feet came to a stop when she reached the exit of the well known school, Shibusen. As she made her way down the stairs she allowed a small chuckle to escape her lips "Lily? What a silly name." She scoffed. The girl pulled the poster she had stolen out of her pocket and gave it one last glance. "Time to get to work."

* * *

**(A few hours later...)**

* * *

Two girls sat together in the library. One sat with her arms crossed on the table, her face was snuggled down between them, soft sobs could be heard coming from her. She had long black hair that was tied back into a ponytail that was messily strewn across her back. The other had brown hair that reached her mid-back, caring blue eyes, and a cowboy hat colored both blue and beige. Her hand was resting on the other girl's back as if trying to soothe her.

"It'll be okay Tsubaki." She assured. "They haven't been gone that long, I'm sure they will turn up."

"But what if they don't!" The girl with black hair stressed, lifting her head out of the safety of her arms. "And plus, they found traces of blood around the area that the pre-kishin they were fighting was last spotted."

"Tsubaki!" The brunette almost screamed. "Look, I'm worried about them too but we can't let it get to us! They've only been gone for a little while, and plus, this is Soul and Maka we're talking about! They're tough, theres no way they got beaten by a pre-kishin."_  
_

Tsubaki nodded, lifting her head up higher, she began to wipe her tears. "Thank you, Liz."

"Alright-" Liz ended her sentence short. "See? you have **nothing** to worry about." Liz said shaking Tsubaki's shoulder and pointing to direct her attention to a young girl who had just set foot into the library. She had light brown hair tied into two ponytails, her beautiful green eyes were scanning the room. She wore a red plaid skirt with black and white combat boots, she also wore a white dress-shirt with a yellow vest and a green tie. "Maka is right there." She finished._  
_

Both girls dashed over to her and pulled her into a hug, startling her.

"Where have you been Maka!?", "Where is Soul?", and "Are you okay?" were all questions she was suddenly bombarded with.

"Ah! Whoa!" Maka choked. "Soul is, ah, not here anymore."

"What!" Tsubaki exclaimed. "Don't tell me he's-"

"NO! It's not that, I'll explain everything later." She pushed the other girls off of her. "Right now I have some things I need to do, okay?"

Both nodded then scurried out of the library to inform the others of Maka's reappearance. Just when they turned the corner, they both ran right into a distressed Death the Kid. Before either of them could so much as mutter a word about Maka, he began ranting.

"Have either of you seen a young girl with dark hair? She was about as tall as me, maybe shorter. I can't remember much about her looks other than the fact that she was highly asymmetrical. She wa snooping around and isn't a student here. She might've been a witch!" Kidd asked.

"No, but, more importantly, Maka is back!" Liz cheered.

"Really?" Kidd asked excitedly. "I knew she would be fine." He chirped.

As soon as Maka saw the two girls had left, she dashed into the rows and rows of books. "Alternate universes, alternate universe, come on alternate universes..." She muttered while hurriedly skimming through the books. "There has to be something- ah, here." She snatched a book from the shelf and slipped out of the library neglecting to check it out.

* * *

**(Back in the FMA universe)**

"BWAHAHA! Time travel?! Are you serious?" Edward mocked.

"Yes!" Maka cried. "According to Soul It's the only thing that makes sense! Last time he checked, the time frame we are supposedly from is over 90 years from now."

"You two might need some time outside to get fresh air going through your head." He snorted. "Considering the fact Truth had something to do with this, I can't say I'm completely unconvinced. Theres always a chance, but it still sounds ridiculous."

"Yeah, sounds about as ridiculous as a living suit of armor." Maka mocked while clutching the handle to the front door. Opening it, she stepped out onto the porch and gazed at the surrounding field, Edward following close behind. "Wooow! It's so pretty." She remarked while resting her arms on the porch railing.

"Yeah, sure is." He agreed. Recalling the conversation held earlier, Edward turned to the young meister. "Hey, remember when Soul said you are good at fighting earlier?" He asked.

Maka nodded. "I'm not too sure if he actually meant it though, he might have been only saying that to make me feel better about my current condition." She sighed.

"Ah come on!" He complained. "I don't think that would be something he would lie about.- but, if you really don't believe it, theres only one way to find out." He smirked.

Maka's eyes widened. "No."

"Come on, you'll be fine." He assured.

"No!"

"I'll go easy on you!" He called while grabbing her wrist and attempting to pull her down the stairs. "Plus, I'm still wearing this replacement leg, so it's not like I'll do that well anyway!"

"Winry is going to kill you."

Edward flinched. "I'm used to it." He responded coolly.

"Ugh, fine." Maka huffed, dragging herself down the remainder stairs he hadn't managed to drag her to yet, causing the young alchemist to smirk triumphantly.

Maka walked about 10 yards from the home before calling out "I'm sure a shrimp like you will be a piece of cake anyway!"

"EXCUSE YOU!" Edward roared, his metal arm transformed into a large blade as he dashed at the unarmed meister.

"A B-BLADE?!" Maka squeaked. "YOU DIDN'T MENTION THAT!" She screeched while swiftly bouncing out of the way when he thrust his arm in her direction. "WHATEVER HAPPENED TO GOING EASY!"

"Whatever happened to being nice!" He shot back, attempting to hit her shoulder with his blade.

This time Maka didn't jump out of the way. Her leg shot up kicking his arm back away from her. She then repositioned herself to thrust her fist toward his face when he caught her hand just inches from contact.

"Nice try." He remarked, pulling her arm toward him and pulling up his knee just in time to have it jab her in the stomach.

Maka clutched where she was hit and shot her leg out to kick his feet out from underneath him. Thankfully for Ed, it didn't knock him onto the ground, it only caused him to lose his balance slightly. Taking advantage of the short amount of time Edward used to regain his balance, Maka swiftly bent down and snatched a large stick off of the ground. She held it in front of her as if it were a weapon.

"Seriously? A stick." The alchemist snorted. "You think that'll be of use?"

"Yes." Maka smacked his left cheek with it.

Edward glared at her. "Fine." He jumped back into a better fighting position and the two continued.

They fought back and forth until they were both too tired and out of breath to continue. Neither proved to be of more skill than the other. Maka lay face down in the grass when she heard a voice come from behind her.

"What happened here?" Soul chuckled.

Maka rolled over to see Edward sitting up. "She hit me with a stick."

Soul chuckled again. "Sounds like something she would do."

"Where have you been?" The brunette asked.

"Eating, because _someone_ didn't wake me up for breakfast. Thankfully Winry was nice enough to give me the leftovers." Soul groaned. "Anyway, lets go back inside before you two get devoured by bugs."

The two boys began to make their way back toward the house, neither of them noticed Maka still laid motionless on the ground until she made an annoyed screeching noise.

Hearing her, Soul saw she hadn't moved an inch. "Lazy technician." He muttered under his breath and walked back to her. "Get up."

Maka didn't move.

Soul sighed and grabbed her shoulders to drag her off the ground. He pulled her arms around his neck and pushed himself back onto his feet, walking back.

"Soul put me down." She groaned.

"Not if you are gonna lay there all day."

"Put me down."

"Nope."

* * *

**A/N: Thats it for chapter 5! Hopefully you all enjoyed it ouo. I used a lot of foreshadowing in this chapter, and our main plot is hopefully going to start taking effect in the next 3-5 chapters! Also, sorry if the fight scene was hard to follow, fights aren't exactly my strong point in writing. **

**By the way, if you weren't able to figure out how Soul was carrying Maka at the end, it is like how he carried her in episode 24 of Soul Eater (around the 21 minute mark)**

**Like always, constructive criticism is appreciated!**


End file.
